Thawing the Gap
by Seylin
Summary: Vicki gets a feeling that something is wrong in the park. She and Celluci check it out and find a young boy asleep on a bench. Vicki can’t leave this boy out in the freezing cold so she takes him home.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Thawing the Gap

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Vicki gets a feeling that something is wrong in the park. She and Celluci check it out and find a young boy asleep on a bench. Vicki can't leave this boy out in the freezing cold so she takes him home.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: Mention of prostitution.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tanya Huff, Penguin Group publishers and TV rights belong to Insight Film Studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thawing the Gap

Vicki watched the rhythmic motions of the windshield wipers. Winter was ready to set in over Toronto, this small storm was just Mother Nature warming up… or was it cooling down? No matter, either way it didn't change her feeling that something was off. Glancing over at her partner, Michael Celluci, she could easily see he didn't have the same feeling. His eyes were too focused on the streets; she knew he was hoping for a quiet hour so they could finish their patrol quietly.

"I don't like it Mike," she stated. Celluci snorted, a hint of amusement behind it.

"You never like it when things are quiet," he replied.

"You're right but this is different… it feels like something bad is happening."

"And just where is this bad thing happening?" She had to think about that for a moment but when she found the answer there was no doubt in her voice.

"The park." Celluci glanced at her and saw the determined look in her eyes. He sighed and turned on the turning signal to turn at the next street. If he didn't go to the park and follow this feeling she had he would never hear the end of it.

The park was quiet at this hour; a couple of people out walking their dogs, most of the homeless had sought what warmth the shelters around the city offered, and snow… lots of snow falling. Celluci had no idea how Vicki thought they were going to find anything wrong happening in the park with all this snow swirling around them. He unconsciously turned up the heat a bit and scanned his eyes over the darkened park.

"Well… I don't see anything, do you?" He questioned. Vicki didn't reply, she was leaning forward, straining her eyes to see something through the snow.

"Stop the car."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." Celluci sighed and stopped the car. Cold air took away very bit of accumulated heat the moment she opened the door. He hadn't expected her actually to get out.

"Vicki? Vicki, where are you going?" He called only to get a door slam for a reply. Growling in annoyance softly he unbuckled himself and got out of the car to follow her. It only took him a moment to spot her heading for a bench just outside the ring of light cast by one of the street lamps in the park. Jogging to catch up he finally saw what had drawn her to this bench. A boy, dark hair and a skinny frame, defiantly not wearing the clothes proper for such a cold night lay on the bench, his eyes closed in sleep… or unconsciousness. Celluci couldn't tell which it was but he was glad Vicki had told him to come here, a dead kid in the park was the last thing he wanted to hear about on the morning news.

"Help me get him back to the car Mike, we can take him to the nearest shelter on our way back to the station," Vicki told him. Celluci nodded and slid his arms under the boy's frame. The boy didn't respond but the small white puffs coming from his nose proved that he was unconscious and not dead.

"Shit, this kid can't be more than fourteen… feels like a twelve year old though," he muttered as he carried the boy back to the car. Celluci laid him in the backseat and Vicki took off her jacket to cover him with. She got back in the front and started the car to crank the heat up. Celluci climbed into the driver's seat and started driving to the nearest homeless shelter.

///

"I'm sorry detectives but we are out of beds tonight. I believe all the shelters in the immediate area are. He should have come in earlier," the priest told them. Vicki and Celluci both shared a glance and then turned to leave the building muttering curses under their breath.

"So what are we going to do with the kid now?" Celluci questioned as they got back in the car. Vicki glanced back at the still unconscious boy in the back seat; some of his color seemed to have returned that was a plus.

"I'll take him home with me," she stated. Just as she thought they would, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"You'll do what?!" He exclaimed.

"I'll take him home with me," she restated.

"Vicky, are you crazy? This kid could hurt you, he could…"

"He's unconscious."

"But for how long?"

"Mike, I can't put him back out on the street. He'll die; do you really want that on my and your conscious?" She asked.

"No… but…"

"No buts, I'll take him home, let him warm up and give him a meal if he wants and then send him on his way," she assured him.

"If he stays, I stay," Celluci stated. Vicki rolled her eyes.

"I swear Mike; you're just like a big kid. I'm a big girl; I don't need you protecting me. Now drop it, we're back at the station." Celluci blinked, he hadn't even realized that he had started driving. "Go file the reports for tonight; I'll call you in the morning so you know the kid didn't kill me." Vicki then slid over and pushed him out of the car, closing the door before he could reply. Before he knew it he was staring at the tail lights of her car, somehow aware that he had carried the kid to her car but not sure how she had managed to convince him to do it. He really had to figure out her power over him.

///

The next morning Vicki was just making coffee when her phone rang. She didn't even look at the caller ID before picking it up. She poured herself a cup of coffee as she answered.

"Morning Mike."

"I'm guessing he didn't kill you if you're talking to me."

"No, to tell the truth he hasn't even woken up yet. I think he might have caught something out in the cold though, there's a bit of a flush to his cheeks," she told him.

"Do you want me to come by?" He questioned.

"Nah, I think we'll be okay. If he's not up by the time I leave for work I'll leave him a note. If he's not up by the time we get off I might ask you to help me get him to the hospital."

"Alright, well if you need me you know my number."

"Yes great protector."

"Vicky…"

"Bye Mike!" Then he could only reply to the dial tone.

Vicki waited until almost 10am before making some breakfast hoping the boy asleep on her couch would wake. He didn't even move but his fever rose and she placed a cool rag on his forehead. He still wasn't awake when she had to leave for her shift so she left a note lying on the coffee table.

///

"I can't believe you insisted on coming up Mike. Really, this kid is harmless," she said annoyed.

"And if he's there waiting to bash your head in? What would you say then?"

"I wouldn't say anything, I would probably be unconscious." Celluci growled as she unlocked her door.

"Well the door is still locked so I'm guessing he hasn't left… but he has moved, he wasn't turned over before," she said setting her keys down on the counter. She walked over to check his fever and noticed that something had been added to her note from earlier. "Thank you," she murmured reading the simple words.

"You can move your hand now," a voice she didn't know mumbled. Looking down she saw the boy looking at her.

"Oh, sorry." She took her hand away and gave him a small smile as he sat up.

"I guess I should thank ya or something," he said.

"Telling me your name will do," she answered.

"Tony."

"Well Tony it's good to meet you. I'm Vicki and this is my partner Michael Celluci." Neither of them had changed out of their uniforms yet so she noticed the apprehension in Tony's eyes.

"Cops?" He questioned.

"Hopefully the one's considered good," she replied.

"We'll see…" He trailed off as his stomach gave a loud growl, he blushed.

"I'll fix you something to eat. You look like you could use it. Mike, are you staying for supper?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Listen… I don't 'member much about last night… did you find me before or after my john?" Tony questioned. Vicki and Mike shared a look; only one type of person used that slang.

"Tony, are you a prostitute?" Vicki asked.

"Will you haul my ass in for it?"

"Off the record."

"What can I say? It keeps beer in dad's fridge and that keeps him from hitting me," Tony replied.

Vicki didn't reply. She'd dealt with prostitutes before… but never one so young. She felt a connection to this young man, what made that connection she had no idea… but she had to save him. She would die trying to save him if she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Thawing the Gap**  
Author**: Seylin**  
Summary**: Vicki gets a feeling that something is wrong in the park. She and Celluci check it out and find a young boy asleep on a bench. Vicki can't leave this boy out in the freezing cold so she takes him home.**  
Rating**: PG-13**  
Warning**: Mention of prostitution.**  
Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tanya Huff, Penguin Group publishers and TV rights belong to Insight Film Studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thawing the Gap  
Chapter 2

1 year later…

Vicki tapped her pencil against her desk absently; another ten minutes and she could leave work. She wanted to try and find Tony, Christmas was coming up and she was worried that he was going to be in the same situation he was the year before. She had gotten him a winter coat, which cost more than she'd ever admit to anyone but herself, but she had to find him to give it to him.

"…Vicki?" Her partner's voice brought her out of her thoughts with a jerk. "Are you okay? I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes."

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about Tony and how it's getting close to Christmas," she replied. Vicki didn't miss when Celluci rolled his eyes; it was no secret that he didn't like Tony.

"You really need to stop worrying about that kid Vicki," Celluci said leaning against her desk.

"I saved his life Mike."

"Right, you saved it, he thanked you and left. You need to move on."

"I don't know what you have against Tony, Mike. There are so many kids out there that feel like nobody cares, we're the police… we should be the ones to show them that someone cares. Need I remind you that without his tips we wouldn't have busted that car robbery ring?" Vicki questioned.

"Alright so he's a curbside guru, that still doesn't mean that you have to devote your time outside the station to him."

"Mike, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were jealous."

"Jealous? Me? You've got to be kidding. Over that kid? Yeah right," Celluci replied. Vicki smirked.

"Are we going to get bad Chinese or what? I can look for Tony on the way," she said putting her arm around him.

///

Tony whistled as he put the hundred and fifty dollars in his pocket. He was slowly gaining a name on the streets and the more clients he found the more money he could get. Soon he would be able to raise his price.

///

"Pull over." Celluci blinked in surprise it had been a fairly quite ride so far and then this sudden request… or well order.

"Why are you sick?"

"No, that's Tony. Pull over," Vicki replied. She didn't miss the low growl but she knew Mike wouldn't argue with her over this, he would lose in a heartbeat. As he pulled over Vicki rolled her window down. "Tony!"

Tony's head came up at his name; he looked over at the car and smiled. "Hey Vicki, what's up?"

"You hungry?" She questioned.

"What?" Celluci growled. Tony glanced at him as he leaned down to the window before looking back at Vicki.

"Famished, but are you sure your partner is okay with that?" He questioned.

"He'll get over it if he's not. Hop in," she told him. Tony trusted Vicki; she was one of the few people he trusted, so he climbed into the back seat. "Inside that box is for you." Tony raised an eyebrow at her but his curiosity won out and soon he was tearing into the box.

"A coat?"

"For the winter."

"Man… thanks Vicki. This sure will be better than the one I have," Tony said as he pulled it on to test the size. Vicki smiled back at him.

///

"Order anything you want Tony, I'm buying," Vicki told him once they were seated in the Chinese restaurant.

"That's alright… I uh… just got paid before you guys picked me up." Tony kept his eyes on the menu knowing the disapproving look was on Vicki's face.

"Keep your money Tony, I'm paying," she stated again. Tony nodded and when their waitress came back he ordered the second biggest meal on the menu. Before the john he had had today his corner had been pretty cold for the past week. "How's your dad Tony?"

Tony shrugged, his hands under the table, still looking down at the hard surface. "He was fine last time I saw him 'bout a month ago."

"He's left?" Vicki questioned, her eyes wide.

"No, I did. Got tired of him com'n in drunk and wail'n on me. So I left."

"Where are you staying?"

"Here and there, some nights I have a job… others the shelter, whatever you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Listen Tony, if you ever need a place to stay you can always come to me. My couch is always open."

"Vicki!" Celluci exclaimed, he had been silent so far but this was just too much.

"What?"

"You can't just let strangers come and stay with you!"

"This isn't a stranger, this is Tony." Tony smiled at her.

"He's still a kid from the street. You have no idea what he could be bringing into your apartment."

"You're right about that. Alright, Tony if you come to stay with me some nights there are some rules." Tony nodded listening.

"What rules?"

"One, no johns come to my apartment. Two, you have to be sober. Three, no drugs in my apartment and you can't be buzzed off something. I think that covers it, Mike?" Celluci nodded. "Understand Tony?"

"No johns, booze or drugs, I think I can handle that." Vicki smiled and held her hand out to him. Tony returned the smile and shook her hand. Before they could say anything else their orders came and Tony's eyes lit up at the sight of his food. Vicki felt a guilty twinge in her stomach watching him dig in like a child opening Christmas presents on Christmas morning.

"_Next year,_" she told herself. "_Next year I will have gotten Tony off the streets._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Thawing the Gap

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Vicki gets a feeling that something is wrong in the park. She and Celluci check it out and find a young boy asleep on a bench. Vicki can't leave this boy out in the freezing cold so she takes him home.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: Mention of prostitution.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tanya Huff, Penguin Group publishers and TV rights belong to Insight Film Studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thawing the Gap  
Chapter 3

Tony winced as he leaned against the rough brick of Vicki's building. It had been a year and a half since she had gotten him that awesome jacket for Christmas… now look at it, all torn and shredded. It was the price he paid for refusing to take it off and maybe getting it stolen. Of course, the stains and tears weren't all from rival gang members 'teaching him a lesson' for crossing into their turf, but also from rather rough john's. He had had quite a few of them lately…

"It must be the full moon," he thought glancing at the sky to see if the moon had risen yet. The sky was going orange so the sun was just setting; it would be another couple of hours before the moon rose… Tony groaned softly, he couldn't wait that long. Pushing himself away from the wall he swayed and gritted his teeth before catching his balance to make his way to the door that led into Vicki's apartment building. He didn't have the concentration ability to pick the lock right now so he blended into the shadows as best he could and waited for someone to either come in or go out.

Thirty minutes later he was limping his way up to Vicki's apartment on the second floor. To this day he had no idea how she had managed to get himself up there while he was unconscious. Just half the flight of stairs and he was fighting returning to that dark void of nothingness. He was panting heavily by the time he finally reached the top step. Tony almost sat down to catch his breath but then thought he probably wouldn't make it up again. Instead he leaned against the wall by Vicki's door, raised a shaking hand and knocked.

The footsteps inside sounded so distant… he never heard the door open… barely heard Vicki's gasp of shock or when she called his name before he gave into the darkness.

///

"Tony!" Vicki exclaimed as she caught him. Normally she would have gone to the floor under a guy Tony's age's weight but it seemed he had been missing some meals again so it only took her a moment to shift his weight and start pulling him inside. To put it bluntly… Tony looked like shit. She had seen homicide victims with fewer bruises than what Tony was sporting now.

Vicki got Tony to the couch and out of the trashed jacket. She grimaced, looked like his face wasn't the only place covered in bruises. She brushed some of his matted hair back from his forehead before going to get a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. Once Tony's face was clean of the grime she treated the small cuts and then picked up her cell phone. She would need some help with everything else.

"Celluci."

"I need you."

"Over the phone?"

"MIKE! Not like that!"

"Hey I never know with you Vicki."

"I'd think you would learn by now. Tony's here." The low growl made her pause. "Mike, focus please. He's really beat up and I need help getting him to the tub to clean him up."

"Isn't that what a hospital is for?"

"They ask too many questions."

"Vicki…"

"Please Mike?" He sighed… he could never refuse her when she asked so nicely and in that voice.

"I'll be over in a few."

"Thanks Mike."

///

"Damn! What happened to him?" Michael Celluci exclaimed when he saw Tony on Vicki's couch. Vicki quickly hushed him.

"Shh! You might wake him and he doesn't need that right now."

"I thought he was unconscious."

"He might still be but just in case I don't want you waking him. Help me get him to the bathroom. I need to get the rest of him cleaned up."

"The rest of him?" The eyebrow and growl in the undertone of his voice did not help Vicki's temper. Vicki grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Listen Mike, I know you don't like Tony. I don't know why, he's never done anything to you. But beyond that I know you are jealous of him. Believe me, I show you much more attention than I ever would him. Nothing is ever going to happen between us so get over it and help me!"

Celluci sighed as he stared at her. Damn her, she had hit every single spot on the head and driven it home. He honestly couldn't pinpoint why he felt so threatened by Tony, the kid was gay, and he knew that. His shoulders fell and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright Vicki, let's get him cleaned up," he said. She smiled and they went back inside the apartment.

///

"Looks like he ran into the Monties," Celluci commented after they had gotten Tony's shirt off. The Monties were a gang that took their name in reference to the Mounties. They claimed their 'territory' on the south side of Toronto and tended to cause a lot of trouble for those that lived there.

"How do you know it was the Monties?" Vicki questioned. Mike held Tony's right arm up a bit for her to see turning it just a little. Vicki gasped when she saw the crosshatched bloody lines carved into the skin of Tony's right bicep. "I've seen this on some other people who had run in's with them. It's their way of giving a warning."

Vicki gritted her teeth to hold in the curses that threatened to leave her mouth. Instead of letting the curses out she picked up the bloody towels they had used and left the bathroom to toss them in the laundry. On her way back she picked up a pair of sleep pants and a old t-shirt that Tony sometimes used when he dropped by. It had been two and a half years since she had found Tony in the park… two years and she still had not gotten him off the streets… two years and he was still getting hurt.

Dropping the clothes on the sink she saw that Mike had dried Tony off and had gotten his various cuts treated and bandaged. She knew Mike would never admit it but someday he would make a great father. As much as he said he hated Tony there was something there that made him care. Together they got him changed and then she made up the couch and then tucked Tony in.

"Mmm…" Tony groaned softly his eyes fluttering.

"It's okay Tony, we've got you," Vicki said brushing some of his hair back. His eyes opened slowly and focused on her.

"Vicki?" She smiled.

"Get some sleep; you look like you've been through hell."

"I won't deny it… heh; I lost count of how many times you've really saved me now. You're not Vicki anymore."

"I'm not? Then who am I?" She questioned a bit confused.

"Victory."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Thawing the Gap

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Vicki gets a feeling that something is wrong in the park. She and Celluci check it out and find a young boy asleep on a bench. Vicki can't leave this boy out in the freezing cold so she takes him home.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning**: Mention of prostitution.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tanya Huff, Penguin Group publishers and TV rights belong to Insight Film Studios. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note**: There are many direct quotes from "Blood Price" in this chapter. I have tried to fit them in with my idea as much as possible.

Thawing the Gap  
Chapter 4

"So what's so amazing that you can do for me that's gonna cost me five hundred?" The blonde, 'John', questioned as he lay back on his couch with a plate of grapes balanced on his stomach as he watched the boy standing in the middle of his living room. He had to admit, the boy wasn't that interesting looking, and he appeared quite dirty in fact. The boy shifted on his feet for a moment before going to his knees and crawling over to the blonde. The other raised a blonde eyebrow at the motion but his eyes quickly darkened as the boy took the fingers that were holding one of the grapes into his mouth and started sucking on them. The grape was lost somewhere in that talented mouth but the blonde didn't care about that now. Releasing the fingers the boy met his eyes and smirked.

"I got a wicked tongue," Tony assured him.

---

Tony whistled as he left the apartment building and another satisfied costumer. He quickly ran his fingers over the folded five hundred dollars he had gotten from this john and thought of the double cheeseburger he was going to get with a few dollars of it. After he ate he would take the rest of the money back to his pimp and then head to Yonge and Bloor to find his next client.

"Tony."

Tony froze at the sound of his pimp's voice. Slowly he turned and faced the taller man. "Yo Blake."

Blake stepped forward and held out his hand. "Give me the money."

"I was gonna bring it to ya," Tony said as he got the bills out of his pocket and handed him $400. Blake counted the bills and then raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"There's only $400 here. I thought this guy was gonna give ya $500?"

Tony blanked as his jaw dropped open. "Man! I haven't eaten in days, you say'n I can't keep the hundred to get something to eat?!"

"You owe me money Tony. You can eat after you get it paid back."

"But-" Tony's protest was cut off as he was thrown up against the rough brick of the apartment building.

"No buts, now give me my money," Blake growled. Tony whimpered, his stomach voicing its own protest as well, as he dug into his pocket for the other $100 bill. Blake dropped him once the bill was in his hand; he smiled a little as he pocketed the money. "Nice doing business with you Tony, next time maybe you won't use unless you have the money to pay for it."

Blake walked away laughing as Tony sat on the sidewalk and brought his knees up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his bent legs and hiding his face Tony tried to fight back tears. He just wanted a damn cheeseburger, was that to much to ask?

After a few moments he pulled himself together and stood, leaning against the apartment building until the dizziness from hunger passed. He just had to find one more john tonight and he could eat. His stomach rumbled and Tony pressed his hand into it to make it stop.

"Sorry stomach, gotta put off feeding you again," Tony sighed as he started towards Yonge and Bloor.

---

Tony had made it halfway to his destination when he saw a familiar figure in a phone booth. A smile broke out on his face as he approached. He hadn't seen Vicki or Celluci in a couple of months. It would be nice to catch up for a few minutes…and maybe he could get a burger out of Vicki.

"Yo Victory!"

Vicki turned slowly in the open phone booth, her heart doing a pretty fair impersonation of a jackhammer.

Tony grinned. "My, but we're jumpy. I thought I heard you didn't work nights no more."

"Any more," Vicki corrected absently, while her heart slowed to a more normal rhythm. "And do I look like I'm working?"

"You always look like you're working."

Vicki sighed and checked him out. Physically he didn't look good. The patina of dirt he wore told her he'd been sleeping rough, and his face had the pinched look that said meals had been infrequent as of late. "You don't look so great."

"Things have been better," he admitted. "Could use a burger and some fries."

"Why not." Henry's answering machine insisted he still wasn't available. "You can tell me what you've been doing lately."

He rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I'm crazy?"

---

Vicki and Tony slid into an empty booth of a small diner. A waitress soon appeared and gave them both a menu. "What can I get you two to drink?" She asked. Tony glanced at Vicki.

"Get whatever you want," she told him. Tony looked back at the waitress.

"Extra large coke please." The waitress nodded and looked at Vicki.

"And for you?"

"Regular diet coke," Vicki answered.

"Okay I'll get these and then come back for your orders," she said and walked off.

"So what are you going to get Tony?" Vicki questioned. Tony bit his bottom lip.

"You sure I can get anything?" He asked.

"Yes, but remember, after not eating for awhile you shouldn't gorge yourself."

"Right, I'll get a cheeseburger and fries, maybe some dessert." Vicki nodded with a smile.

The waitress returns with their drinks. "Here we are," she said sitting the glasses down in front of them. "Have you decided?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries," Tony told her.

"Just plain?"

"Yup."

"Yes," Vicki mumbled.

"What dear?"

"Oh nothing, I'll just have a hamburger, extra pickles." The waitress nodded writing down their orders.

"Alright, I'll have this right out."

"So what you been up to Victory?" Tony questioned before taking a sip of his coke. Vicki blanked for a moment, she couldn't tell him about Henry.

"Just a few cases, nothing big," she finally answered. Tony nodded.

"Heard anything about that vampire?"

"What have you heard?" She demanded. Tony looked at her surprised. "Sorry."

"Not much, or rather not much that's believable. Some of the guys been want'n to say that they got picked up by the thing but I doubt, if it's as bad as they say, that it would've left them with a drop," Tony explained. "Others say it's related to the college, not sure how though."

Vicki let out a sigh of relief. "Well whatever happens if you come across a guy you have a bad feeling about…"

"Run away," Tony finished. "You've told me before."

"I know I have, I just worry about you Tony." Tony opened his mouth to reply but stopped as the waitress brought their food.

"Yay! Food!" He exclaimed. Vicki laughed and shook her head. Even though he had had it rough Tony was still just a kid. They ate in pretty much silence, since Tony had learned that Vicki didn't like it when you talked with your mouth full and before Vicki paid she added a strawberry sundae to the bill for him.

"Where will you be tonight?" She asked as she slid out of the booth.

"Yonge and Bloor," Tony answered after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"You never get a night off do you?"

"Not when I need money…put it back, I'm not taking it from you."

"But Tony…"

"Nope, listen to me Victory."

Vicki sighed, "Alright, but if you need me you know where to find me."

Tony nodded. "See ya Victory."

"Bye Tony." With that she left the diner.

---

Tony took his time leaving the diner. Now that his stomach was full, at least for the next few hours, he didn't have to rush to get his next john. Plus the diner offered free refills so he enjoyed two of those, used the bathroom and then headed out. All in all, he wasted twenty minutes.

---

"Shit, shit, shit!" It wasn't very creative; she patted him down and pulled his keys from his pants' pocket-if she was to save Henry's life she had no more time to waste on picking locks. _He needs more blood. I have to find Tony_.

---

Tony whistled as he took his time getting to his corner. At Church Street he went into an alley to throw away the cup that the waitress at the diner had been so nice to give him. An old dog sniffing the garbage growled at him but Tony just kneeled down and took the lid off the plastic cup.

"Here boy, have something to drink," he said pouring what was left of the coke into a trash can lid. Tossing the cup away he stood and backed away. The dog watched him but then came forward and started to drink, tail wagging. Tony smiled. "Good boy."

Turning he left the alley just in time to see Vicki crash into a mail box. Tony winced, that had to have hurt. Vicki's groan that followed confirmed that. Whatever was wrong she had that stubborn look on her face and she wasn't going to give up until she had what she wanted.

---

She had to get to Yonge and Bloor but her body was not cooperating. The dizziness grew worse instead of better and she careened from one solid object to another, stubbornly refusing to surrender to it. By Church Street, surrender became a moot point.

"Yo Victory."

Strong hands grabbed her as she fell and she clutched at Tony's jean jacket until the sidewalk stopped threatening to rise up and smack her in the face.

"You okay, Victory? You look like shit."

She pushed away from him, changing her grip from his jacket to his arm. _How the hell am I supposed to put this_? "Tony, I need your help."

Tony studied her face for a moment, pale eyes narrowed. "Someone been beating on you?"

Vicki shook her head and wished she hadn't. "No, that's not it. I…"

"You been doing drugs?"

"Of course not!" The involuntary indignation drew her up straighter.

"Then what the fuck happened to you? Twenty minutes ago you were fine."

She squinted down at him, the glare from the street light adding to her difficulty in focusing. He looked more angry than concerned. "I'll explain on the way."

"Who says I'm going anywhere?"

"Tony, please…"

The moment he took to make up his mind was the longest she'd known for a long time.

"Well, I guess I don't got anything better to do." He let her drag him forward. "But the explanation better be good."

He would have never guessed just how good the explanation would be.

**The End**


End file.
